Just Another Day Book Three: Legacy
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] He-Man and She-Ra must travel back in time prevent Kobra Kahn from assassinating their ancestor He-Ro! Please R&R!
1. Dinner

Author's Note: This book is the continuation of the story that began in "Just Another Day - Book One: Caper" and "Just Another Day - Book Two: Fellowship." "Just Another Day" is the third volume in the "Destiny" series, which began with "The Crossroads of Destiny" and "Prophecy and Change." Though it is unnecessary to read both books, I recommend you do.

Previously: Less than a year after the Dark Cloud Incident, Skeletor's conquest and defeat, and the Horde/Snake-Men War, Eternia was once more struck by chaos. The being known as the Spirit of Evil managed to transform the Light Hemisphere into a second Dark Hemisphere. The minds and spirits of all those living on that half turned dark and evil. It took the combined strength of the non-Eternians such as Marlena and Orko, along with He-Man, She-Ra, the Great Rebellion, and others to summon the Ancients. The Ancients managed to restore Eternia and defeat the Spirit of Evil. However, in the aftermath, lives were changed, peace was in question, and Skeletor had become a prisoner of the Horde. The political side of things were fixed when Count Marzo attempted a conquest of Eternia and failed. The Heroic Warriors dealt with the personal side of the events as they confronted their problems. At the present, a winged warrior named Pelicor has become a member of the Heroic Warriors. And Prince Adam has found a lover in the young farm girl named Kathryn.

* * *

Chapter One: "Dinner and Dreams"

The sun gently came into the dining hall and danced across the warm food that spread across the large, wooden table. It was twilight; the Eternian star slowly falling past the horizon, allowing the stars and the moons to take its place. The great servers of this meal entered into the lounge just beyond the dining hall, where King Randor and Queen Marlena enjoyed pre-dinner appetizers with their children and the guest of the evening.

Princess Adora had been more than happy to return to Eternia for the evening. Since the end of her sabbatical in the Crystal Castle, she had longed to join her family for a little while. However, circumstances on Etheria delayed it a bit. Hordak kept her, and his Horde had helped.

But she was she could come. Being with her family had been relaxing and more than a relief after the surrogate pregnancy. She had the chance to meet her twin brother's new girl, a young woman by the name of Kathryn. From the way Adam went on about her, Kathryn was someone that Adora was beginning to like. She was in on "the secret," which was odd for Adora. As she entered into the dining hall with her brother, mother, Kathryn, and her father, Adora realized that it was only King Randor that wasn't "in on it."

"What's so funny, Adora?" asked Randor at that exact moment.

"Oh, nothing. Just something I remembered from a while ago. The food looks delicious."

"Chef Allan looks like he really out did himself this time," Adam agreed.

"The food here is so fancy," Kathryn told them. "So unlike back home." It was one of those 'farm girl' comments that reminded the royal family at just how charmingly ordinary she was.

Adam smiled and patted her hand. "Ah, but you make a mean Sheppard's Pie."

"I thank ya," Kathryn replied and smiled lovingly at Adam.

"Dig in," said the king and the all did.

As the bowls and plates finished their round the table journeys, Marlena looked to her daughter.

"We were hoping you could stay the night, Adora," Marlena said.

"Oh, I think you just talked me into it," Adora replied. It was always good to sleep in her own bed, to be the daughter that had been missing for so long and now had returned. In the late hours of the night, as she laid in Castle Brightmoon back on Etheria, she wondered what she would be doing when the war with the Horde ended. A fantasy that always made her smile.

"What's Etheria like, Princess Adora?" asked Kathryn, between bites of her mashed potatoes.

"Please, just Adora," Adora answered, grinning at her. "And Etheria is quite beautiful. Very different from Eternia, really. Full of magic and wonder. A place that thrives on hope. It's something worth fighting for, that's for sure."

"A fight that's going well?" Adam asked.

Adora shrugged. "A fight that's going. The Great Rebellion has held out well against the Horde. For how much longer, I can't be sure."

"No one knows the Horde like I do," Randor added and recalled the memories of the war.

"The war on Etheria is much different than the one on Eternia," Adora returned. "I . . . I studied them both. And compared them." She said this last part quietly and with much shame.

"During your time with the Horde?"

"Yes. One of the many sins I committed under Hordak's control."

"You couldn't help it," Adam reminded her.

"I like to tell myself that, but I doubt it at times."

Marlena cleared her throat. "Well, it doesn't matter now, dear. The past is the past. Today is today. Your fight against the Horde today makes up for all those mistakes you made. Mistakes you couldn't help but make."

Adora looked at each one of them – even Kathryn – and felt both love and respect pouring from them all. It was wonderful and refreshing and she felt up-lifted by their incredible trust.  
The meal ended and after dessert, Man-At-Arms entered the dining hall.

"I apologize for the interruption," he said, "but King Randor, there's a trade dispute you need to advise in."

Randor sighed and nodded. "Of course. I'll catch up to the rest of you later."

Once the king left, Marlena turned to the three others. "Let's say we sit out in the courtyard and have some coffee, hmm?"

In five minutes, they were all under the soft glow of an overhead light, sitting at a round table just outside the Palace. Bugs made their nighttime noises as the evening hours rolled into night just as summer would be rolling on into fall.

After the steward left them with four mugs of fine coffee, Kathryn looked up. She looked at Marlena, then at Adam, then at Adora. She then looked around to see if anyone else was there.

"I've got a question," she asked timidly.

"What is it?"

"Does it hurt when you guys transform?"

Adora about choked on her coffee. "What?"

Marlena smiled a little and nodded. "I'm a little curious myself. I've barely a chance to ask you two about it with everything's that been going on."

Adam took a deep breath. "Well, it doesn't hurt for me. Adora?"

"No. Actually . . . Adam, is it a certain kinda warmth you feel?"

"Yes, most definitely. But not even like heat. More like, I don't know, like a warmth comes from inside."

"Like it comes from your heart and the sword and joins somewhere in the middle," Adora continued. "And when the warmth joins, it flows all over your body. Like water."

"Yes. So, no, it doesn't hurt. Not one bit."

"Oh. Good," Kathryn replied.

Marlena took a sip of her coffee. "Is there every going to be day when you won't be He-Man and She-Ra?"

Adam and Adora looked at each uncertainly. "I'm . . . we're not quite sure about that."

"The Sorceress has never said anything about it," Adam said. "It'll five years this next month and I can barely even imagine not turning into He-Man."

"The same here," Adora added. "I would assume once Skeletor and Hordak are finished, we would be no longer needed."

"Unless something worse happens," Adam told them.

"Like Hiss," Marlena suggested.

"Yeah. Like King Hiss."

Adam nodded and sipped his coffee. For some reason, that name was strangely ominous. Like a looming threat . . . danger on the horizon . . .

* * *

Snake Mountain.

King Hiss waited in one of the lower most chambers as Rattlor, Kobra Kahn, and Sssqueeze joined him. "What is it?" asked Hiss impatiently. "Did you find it?"

"Indeed we did!" Sssqueeze shouted.

"Excellent! Kobra Kahn, get ready! This is the moment you've been waiting for!"

Kobra Kahn smiled, fangs glimmering in the faint light, and bowed. As the three of them left King Hiss, Evil Lynn entered.

"What are you up to, Hiss?"

King Hiss smiled. "Nothing for you to worry about."

Evil Lynn returned his smile. "I'm sure."

* * *

The Wind Raider landed gently next to the house and Adam grinned when he saw the faces of Kathryn's siblings Benjamin, Alice, and Olivia pushed up against the window. The pair soon walked out of sight of the trio and onto the porch of the house.

"I had a really good time," Kathryn told him.

"So did I. What did you think of my sister?"

"She's nice. I like her a lot," she answered. The two kissed and after they broke, Kathryn spoke once more. "When will I see you next? Tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I've got a day full of meetings at the Great Towers tomorrow. I would be heading back there if Adora wasn't spending the night. You know how it is."

"Uh, not really," she replied, smiling.

"Well, um . . ."

She laughed and touched his face. "You're cute, you know that?"

"I do."

They kissed again and then began to depart.

"I miss you already!" he yelped from just off the porch.

"Go home!" she replied, smiling at him.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

* * *

Dreaming:

He-Ro stood at the base of Snake Mountain, Staff of Power in his right hand. From a burst of energy came flowing forth, throwing Snake-Men left and right. The battle was hot and hard. It was the middle of summer and even now, at night, everything felt hot and humid. A Snake-Man leapt at him, axe above his head. The axe had no affect on He-Ro's shield and the Snake-Man was on the ground. He-Ro punched and knocked him out.

"Forward!" he shouted, Staff of Power pointing at the entrance of Snake Mountain. "FORWARD! TO VICTORY! TO VICTORY!"

The army of Men behind him rushed forward, weapons slashing into Snake-Men.

Everything then began to move fast. He-Ro charged into Snake Mountain with more Men. But there was something special about these Men - they were all dressed in black with white circle on the chests. They were the Rangers of the Elders.

Things sped up once more.

Snake Mountain was now teeming with Men, the battle turning bloody. The Elders were there, along with fifty apprentices - including Hordak himself. He-Ro led them down tunnel after tunnel, chasing after his mortal enemy King Hiss.

Time went back to normal.

King Hiss stood in a chamber, alone with He-Ro. King Hiss was in his snake form, all of them moving about, squirming and hissing. He lunged at He-Ro, but He-Ro was faster. His Staff of Power raised, he unleashed an unyielding burst of energy at King Hiss.

King Hiss was thrown back, landing squarely on his ass.

Chanting now, coming from outside the chamber. Eldor entered, leading the Elders and the Apprentices. They were doing far more than chanting - they were casting a spell. In Eldor's hands was an amulet than consisted of a green orb wrapped in metal. It was glowing wildly.

"NO!" roared King Hiss, but the power of the Elders kept him restrained.

All of a sudden, power burst from the amulet. Eldor pointed this power at the ground. It rose slightly, and a portal of light opened. Green energy began to pulse out from it, and moved beyond the confines of the chamber.

King Hiss stood now, freed from the restraints of the Elders. He spoke a quick spell and jumped at He-Ro. He-Ro clobbered him in the head with his Staff of Power, but Hiss continued to fight him. As they did combat, the Snake-Men all across Eternia became partially transparent - like ghosts.

They became ethereal and were pulled Snake Mountain like paper caught in the wind. But the pull went beyond just the exterior of the mountain. They were being drawn into that chamber - and into that portal. As they were all pulled in, Hiss continued to fight it out with He-Ro and the Elders and their Apprentices chanted away.

As the last of the all the Snake-Men were sucked into the portal - into the Void that existed beyond it - King Hiss faltered. He-Ro began to strike him hard in heart, forcing him back into the portal manually. With one final blow, King Hiss fell backwards.

However . . .

Just as he plunged in and right He-Ro let his guard down, King Hiss's necks extended and his mouths opened. The sharp and venomous teeth latched into He-Ro, punctuating his armor. He-Ro yelled in shock and pain as the poison entered into his body. His fist fell to King Hiss's main head and all of the mouths released. King Hiss fell and vanished into portal.

The portal closed up as soon as King Hiss entered. He-Ro fell crashing to the ground. He was dying and would soon be dead. But he died for the best cause . . .

And then . . . time became fold backwards. These events were shoved forward and those having this dream watched as the timeframe moved back two months.

Another battle, once more led by He-Ro. He was sitting on massive dinosaur-like creature. They're fighting a huge army of Snake-Men, being led by King Hiss. It's all in front of the Great Towers. He-Ro jumps off, ready to turn the fight - when something happens.

Something that just isn't _right._

A green mist forms around He-Ro's head. A weapon fires and he dies.

Everything that came afterward - the battle at Snake Mountain and the banishment of the Snake-Men - didn't happen because He-Ro died here and now instead there and then.

And then everything . . . changes.

* * *

Adam awoke with a gasp, flying up from his pillow and into a sitting position. He's covered in sweat. "What was that?" he asked himself. "What happened?"

He fell back into bed, head crashing against pillow. His thoughts roll the dream around, trying to figure it out. Trying to find a secret laying inside of it. Trying to unravel whatever it's deeper meaning.

A full minute later, there's a knock at the door. Adam glances at the clock. Three Bells in the Morning. But he doesn't need to ask who it is. He already knows.

"Adora."

She entered into his room, sweating as well. Before she can say anything, Adam nodded.

"I know. I had the same dream."

"What did it mean? Was the He-Ro?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it. And that was the defeat of King Hiss. But . . ." he paused. "Everything moved backwards. To a battle at the Great Towers."

"An important battle," Adora added.

"Yeah. But something went wrong. He-Ro died, Adora, and he wasn't supposed to. Not there."

Adora sat down in one of Adam's chair. "Something's wrong, isn't there? Something is very wrong."

Adam nodded. "Yes."

On cue, the voice of the Sorceress entered their minds. _Adam! Adora! You must get to the Sands of Time immediately!_

Adam looked at Adora and noticed for the first time that she was carrying the Sword of Protection with her. Adam got into his vault and retrieved the Sword of Power. He woke Cringer up.

"I'm glad you woke me up," Cringer said. "I was having a bad dream."

Adam exchanged a worried glance at his sister, then lifted his sword. She did the same.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ."

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL . . ."

A flood of energy and power filled Adam's apartments and the pair transformed.

" . . . I HAVE THE POWER!"

". . . I AM SHE-RA!"

He-Man turned to Cringer, who he then blasted with the Sword of Power. Cringer was enveloped in a burst of power and became Battle-Cat.

The pair leapt on Battle-Cat's back. "To the stables, Cat, and quickly!" He-Man commanded.

Battle-Cat ran and leapt off the balcony. He landed right on his feet with no pause. He then rushed to the stables. She-Ra hopped off Battle-Cat and ran in. Spirit was waiting for her.

"Spirit, we have trouble," She-Ra told him.

"I had a feeling. My dreams felt haunted."

Spirit became Swift-Wind in much the same way Cringer became Battle-Cat. She-Ra then led her pegacorn out of the stables and took to the skies. Battle-Cat kept pace as the four of them traveled both by air and land towards the Sands of Time.

Within two hours, He-Man and She-Ra were led by a strange instinct to their location within the Sands of Time. A temple, tall and covered in markings that denoted time was their destination, rising above the hardpan. There appeared to be only one entrance and it had a set of stairs leading to it. As if waiting for them were Rattlor, Kobra Kahn, Snake-Face, and Sssqueeze, all standing right in front of the stairs.

"What's going on here?" demanded He-Man as She-Ra and Swift Wind landed next to him.

"I knew they'd be here!" Snake-Face shouted. He was about to poke his snake from his face, but He-Man managed to knock him flat on the hardpan desert floor.

She-Ra spun around and kicked Rattlor in the gut. When his neck elongated, she jabbed it. He choked and tumbled back. She-Ra then kicked him again.

Sssqueeze's arms reached out then and held tightly onto both He-Man and She-Ra. He cocked his head towards Kobra Kahn.

"GO NOW!" he roared. "I'LL HOLD THEM! GO!"

Kobra Kahn ran up the stairs, armed with only a laser pistol.

Swift-Wind and Battle-Cat leapt onto Squeeze, the one tearing at his legs, the other pounding him in the head. Sssqueeze fell and both He-Man and She-Ra were free.

"GO!" shouted He-Man to She-Ra, but she didn't need to be told. They both ran after Kobra Kahn, who, at that second, entered into the temple.

The entrance lit up briefly and was suddenly sealed by a huge stone slab.

"No!" yelled She-Ra.

"We'll bust through it," He-Man declared and just as they were about to step onto the stairs, the entire Temple of Time (as they would learn it's name) pulsed with energy. The whole thing became a sudden white light. It grew brilliant, causing He-Man, She-Ra, Battle-Cat, and Swift-Wind to close their eyes.

And then . . . when the light was gone, so was the Temple of Time. All four of them whirled around found that Rattlor, Sssqueeze, and Snake-Face were gone as well.

An eerie silence filled the air around them.

"What is going on?" asked She-Ra.

"I'm not sure," replied He-Man.

"Something doesn't feel right," Swift-Wind announced.

"I don't smell anything. All of the scents are gone," Battle-Cat noted.

All of a sudden, they were all struck with a strange feeling of déjà vu. Flashes of light appeared along the horizon like fireworks with no noise. And though they could not tell, all four them were glowing. A wind began to pick up and from all directions came a sweeping cloud sand and dust. It overcame them all. He-Man and She-Ra scrambled to Battle-Cat and Swift-Wind.

As the sandstorm twisted and spun around them, everything at once seemed slow and strange. Voices were carried on the winds, and it looked as though images were too. Still, they all glowed.

Then . . . as suddenly as it all began, the sandstorm was gone. The déjà vu was gone. All there was once more was He-Man, She-Ra, Swift-Wind, and Battle-Cat standing together on the hardpan of the Sands of Time.

"What . . . what was all that?" asked She-Ra.

"I'm not sure," He-Man replied. "I feel weaker. Do you?"

"Yes."

"We'll head to the Great Towers. Once we get there, we'll get into Grayskull Tower and we should be able to recharge. It's closer to Castle Grayskull, anyways," He-Man told her.

"Good idea. Swift-Wind? Battle-Cat? Are you two alright?"

"Just a strange feeling, that's all," Battle-Cat returned.

Swift-Wind nodded. "I feel the same way, though I am able to take you the Great Towers."

"Me too," Battle-Cat added in.

The four of them rode north in the breaking dawn. Swift-Wind and She-Ra remained at He-Man and Battle-Cat's side, though, because it would be easier for Swift-Wind. After an hour, they came upon a rise. As soon as they reached it, they all halted.

"WHAT?!" cried She-Ra.

"It can't be!" exclaimed He-Man.

The Great Towers appeared different now. While the three still stood, there were huge bunkers and walls that sat before it. Snake-Men, it appeared, were walking along those walls, guarding the Towers from invaders.

And standing two hundred feet in the air was a massive statue. Carved to perfect likeness, it was King Hiss in his snake-form. In the left snake hand was a globe of Eternia. In his right, outstretched above the fortress was the head of a man. Neither He-Man nor She-Ra needed to be told who it was.

The statue of King Hiss held the head of He-Ro in exact likeness.


	2. Alternate

Chapter Two - "Alternate"

The rain poured from the darkened sky, soaking their cloaks as He-Man, She-Ra, Battle-Cat, and Swift-Wind traveled northwest. For two days, they have been traveling. Each day, they have grown weaker. And they have seen no one but Snake-Men. Huddled beneath a crummy lean-to, He-Man and She-Ra watched as the drops that leaked in sizzle in their small fire.

"No one but Snake-Men," She-Ra said. "I think it's obvious as to what has happened, He-Man. Kobra Kahn traveled back in time and assassinated He-Ro."

"Before his time. Yeah. And with our powers growing ever weaker and weaker, we have to assume that Castle Grayskull no longer stands."

She-Ra nodded. "Maybe. We need to hope."

At dawn, the rain pulled away and the foursome traveled northwest once more. Their trek into the Evergreen Forest was not an easy one. Avoiding the roads was one thing, but every town they passed held a population of Snake-Men. Snake-Men they would much rather avoid.

They came to, then, an area they both recognized - the edge of the forest where the plains that surrounded Castle Grayskull began. As they cleared it, both them halted. Across the craggy ground were the heaped remains of Castle Grayskull, smashed and broken for what looked like centuries. Plants had overrun it and who knows how many animals had taken refuge in its shattered frame?

"What do you want to do?" asked He-Man.

"I think we should check it. Being there may just help our powers."

"Agreed. Let's go."

With He-Man riding Battle-Cat and She-Ra riding Swift-Wind, the four of them rode over the abyss. The drawbridge, though many sections looked shattered and it was riddled with holes, was down.

They crossed the bridge and came to where once - probably a thousand years ago - the foyer once stood. Now it nothing more than a pile of stones.

"This is awful," She-Ra as they began to make their way into the shattered hulk of the castle. "I can't even imagine how this could have happened."

"Do you feel any different? Energized in some way?" He-Man asked.

"No. Not at all."

"Me neither. This was a wasted trip."

They stood there, the four of them, for the longest of hours. With a strange sense of hope, they numbly walked along the ruins, occasionally lifting huge sections of wall to reveal even more rubble underneath. Nothing was found. Not one single artifact - no amulets, books, or sigils. All of Castle Grayskull had been raided before its destruction.

It seemed as if even the ghosts would not even linger here.

Twilight came and all four decided it would be best to just hunker down in the ruins of the castle. No one would see them and no one would probably come. They bedded down in the center of what was once Castle Grayskull and they all slept.

* * *

The sleep did not last long.

There was a burst of light and noise, followed by a guttural roar.

"WAKE UP!"

Battle-Cat.

He-Man pulled himself out of slumber as She-Ra stood up, shield out and blocking energy beams. He-Man was by her side in a second, with Battle-Cat and Swift-Wind behind them.

"Who is it?" asked He-Man, now blocking the energy beams with his shield with her.

"Men, but I can't tell just how many or - "

"BASTARDS!" came a shout of tremendous fury. "DAMN RACE TRAITORS! DEFILERS!"

A form leapt through the night sky and came down right in front of He-Man. Before the man could do any more, He-Man punched him right in the face. The man went down in a second. With the Sword of Power at the man's neck, He-Man shouted out to his firing companions.

"Come out now or this one dies!"

A lie, of course, but a convenient one.

"I MEAN IT!"

The man at the edge of He-Man's sword squinted, but cast no reply.

Very soon, three Men appeared in the moonlight. As they approached He-Man glanced down at his prisoner to garner a closer look - and did a double take.

"Duncan!?" He-Man choked.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"It's a long story," He-Man mustered.

"Start speaking, then," said one of Duncan's companions. He-Man recognized him too - Ram-Man, although he looked perfectly normal. No hydraulic legs. Here, he was probably only known as Sam. By Sam's side was Jonas - Rio-Blast to He-Man - and Matthew, who would have been Fisto.

"We're visitors from another world," She-Ra said then.

"A Cosmic Enforcer?" asked Duncan. "Don't tell me Zodac's message finally got through."

"Zodac?" asked She-Ra. "What do you mean?"

"Forget them, Duncan," Sam barked. "Four against two. We can take them."

"Not with me at the end of a sword!" Duncan spat.

"And don't forget about us," growled Battle-Cat as he and Swift-Wind joined She-Ra and He-Man's sides.

"I am not going hurt you. My sister and I are here to investigate the Snake-Men."

All four of them spat a wad of salvia on the ground.

"Don't you be saying that name on this sacred ground, alien. And if you are an alien, how come you look like us?" asked Matthew.

"We come from Earth. It's a world far from here," He-Man lied.

"Earth," Jonas said. "Yar, I think we've all heard of that planet."

"Why is that?" asked She-Ra.

"That's the planet the Horde conquered before finding that wormhole that the brought them here," Jonas explained.

"We haven't been to Earth in a long time," He-Man told them. "How about we all sit here and talk about what's going on?"

He-Man lifted his sword from Duncan's neck and was suddenly reminded as to just how weak he was. The power of Grayskull was fading from their forms. A quick check of his companions confirmed the same. How long would be until the power left them forever?

Duncan regarded these newcomers with curiosity, then nodded. "I don't know what it is about you four, but I trust you. We've come here, deep into enemy territory, to offer our prayers to Castle Grayskull that was. If you'll please stand aside and permit us to do that, we'll explain everything you want to know."

"Duncan, we made not have the time . . ." started Sam.

"Quiet, Sam. I've been coming here for more times than I can count. We'll be safe. We'll have time. Now get over here."

He-Man, She-Ra, Battle-Cat, and Swift-Wind moved aside as Sam, Jonas, Duncan, and Matthew took out a oval shaped stone and placed it in the ground.

"O, Sorceress who is the heir to the Goddess - guide our hearts. O, He-Ro champion of Grayskull - guide our strength. O, King Gray fallen king who was - guide our minds. Tomorrow we do battle and let your honor be our honor. All things to the Creator, mightiest beyond all mighty."

The four of them spoke in unison before going silent. After a long minute, they stood and walked side-by-side with the others across the drawbridge. Once away from the ruins, all eight sat down and faced each other. He-Man now saw that Duncan was staring at him with a sudden clarity.

"Those swords . . ." he muttered. "I know of them."

"Do you?" asked She-Ra, speaking carefully.

"They are of the long-lost set that sat here in Castle Grayskull. I didn't realize it until just now, but you're . . . you're really not from around here, are you?"

"No. We're not."

Sam grunted. "Duncan, I don't think - "

"Silence!" Duncan snapped. "Tell me - who are you?"

"My name is He-Man. This is She-Ra. We are the guardians of the secrets of Castle Grayskull," He-Man spoke. "These are our steeds Battle-Cat and Swift-Wind. We're from . . . another time."

"Indeed you are!" Duncan exclaimed and was smiling. Jonas was smiling too, but both Sam and Matthew were not.

"Can you tell us what happened to Eternia?" asked She-Ra. "From the era of He-Ro until now."

"Of course, of course," Duncan started. "The Snake-Men, they killed He-Ro right in front of the Great Towers. After he died, they moved right into the Central Tower and took command of it. The Elders were all executed. After that . . . all of the Kingdoms of Men fell . . ." Duncan paused and spat on the ground. The others did as well. "King Hiss then started making deals. Non-aggression treaties. After he raided Castle Grayskull, his life was extended and he could fulfill all of his plans. As non-aggression treaties were placed, Hiss build-up armies over centuries. When the treaties finally gave out after 100 years, he'd wipe them out. The Cats, the Bears, the Bats, and the Avions were snuffed out.

"A century ago, the Horde arrived after conquering a planet named Earth. Leading the charge was a wizard named Morgoth. He's been here for one hundred years and has claimed the Mystic Mountains and the Ice Mountains as his own. The Horde is working with us to defeat the Snake-Men."

"It's a costly war. Ever has been, He-Man," continued Jonas. "1,000 years of bloodshed. Death camps, He-Man, for anyone that's not a Snake-Men or doesn't have Snake-Men blood. The Horde . . . they are our saviors. And now, you four are here to help us. You'll help us rid the Snake-Men once and for all."

He-Man and She-Ra looked at each other with uncertainty.

"With Castle Grayskull destroyed, we are weakened," She-Ra stated. "Has King Hiss gained access to Grayskull Tower?"

"He - "

"No!" interrupted Sam and he pulled out a pair of laser pistols and pointed them straight at He-Man and She-Ra. "THEY'RE LIARS!"

He-Man and She-Ra were on their feet in a flash, swords in the air. Power exploded from their forms. Battle-Cat roared. Swift-Wind whinnied.

"WE ARE THE HIERS OF HE-RO'S POWER!" thundered He-Man, energy rippling from his body.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS OF CASTLE GRAYSKULL - IN THIS TIME AND ALL OTHERS!" She-Ra cried out, power surging from her.

Duncan, Jonas, and Matthew were cowering; Sam sat dumbstruck, lasers dropped from his now limp hands.

"Believe or not," He-Man proclaimed as the power now vanished, "we are here to help you."

"F-Forgive me," muttered Samuel, son of Dooku who would be known to them as Ram-Man.

"We do, but we need to know if Grayskull Tower has been breached," She-Ra responded.

"It is has not," Duncan said. "King Hiss has long since stopped trying."

"Excellent," She-Ra said, sheathing her sword. "Up for a fight, He-Man?"

"Through an army of Snake-Men, a barricade, and to the last hope of Good on this dark version of home? Certainly."

There was a sudden screeching noise from the ruins of Castle Grayskull. It followed immediately by the movement of rubble - as if a small tremor had struck it. When it all ended, a beam of blue light shot out from the center of the remains.

"You woke Grayskull . . ." Duncan gasped.

"Looks like our little display did more than set them in line," She-Ra whispered.

"Forgive us, but a beacon like that will soon bring the attention of the Snake-Men. And we do not want that," Matthew told them.

"Of course. Be on your way then. And tell the others to hold to hope."

"We shall! Good battle!" Apparently, 'Good battle' had replaced 'Good journey' as the farewell.

"To you as well, friends," He-Man returned.

As the four began to leave, He-Man, She-Ra, Swift-Wind, and Battle-Cat headed towards the ruins of Castle Grayskull. As soon as they came within two feet of the remains, a terrible chill came over them all. For the briefest of instances, they all reverted back to Adam, Adora, Spirit, and Cringer. As soon as that happened, the beacon faded away.

"NO!" Adam shouted, willing the power to return.

It did so and they were suddenly back to He-Man and so on. The beacon now returned as well. They all rushed across the bridge, power fading from them fast. They leapt over the rubble and soon came to the place where the beacon shot up from.

It was a circle surrounding a simple door. The door was attached to nothing - yet all were certain it would still open. It was wooden, with an iron doorknob. A quarter of the way down from the top was a simple, golden plate that said in bold, black letters: "GRAYSKULL TOWER." They were written in the words of the Ancients, but all understood it.

He-Man was just started to reach for the doorknob when the power faded once more. The door began to become transparent.

"GRAB IT!" shouted She-Ra/Adora.

He-Man/Adam reached forward. A part of him - the part that was He-Man - grabbed the doorknob, turned and threw open the door.

They all tumbled in . . .

* * *

. . . and landed in darkness upon in a dank room. The door behind them slammed shut and dust filled the darkened air. The group was suddenly re-energized. Not completely, but far more than before.

"We're in Grayskull Tower!" exclaimed Battle-Cat.

"Shhhh!" hushed He-Man as he made for the only source of light - a dirty and dusty window. He reached it and rubbed his finger across to view. They are the top of the Tower and that would mean that this was one of a whole series of window. Probably the only one not boarded up.

Peering down, He-Man could see an army of amazing size training in the shadow of the horrendous statue.

"I sense something . . ." She-Ra whispered.

He-Man wasn't quite sure what she meant, but nodded just the same. "Okay."

"Down two levels."

"Alright. Everyone, just be quiet and stay away from the windows."

He-Man, who commanded this building in the real timeline, led them to the door to the staircase. The door, which had not been touched in 1,000 years, opened smoothly. Magic was still here and that was good. As they walked along the stairs, dust filled their lungs. Still, they kept on their route.

At last, they came down to the proper level. He-Man recognized this as the one with the vaults. They could talk easily in here. As soon as they reached the vault they wanted, it opened automatically. He-Man tapped his sister on the shoulder.

"Go ahead and show us what you found."

She-Ra smiled and lifted the Sword of Protection. "Sword to flame!" she exclaimed quietly. The Sword of Protection glowed with a heated fire. She pointed at what was in the appropriate vault. He-Man's eyes widened.

"The Wheel of Infinity," he said and stepped towards it.

"What is the Wheel of Infinity?" asked Swift-Wind.

He-Man placed his hands upon it. "A time traveling device created by the Elders. This must have been where they stored it."

"No," She-Ra replied. "I don't think so. I think they knew something was wrong. I think they knew that somehow, time had changed. Maybe they sensed that Kobra Kahn had time traveled back and changed things. But what I do know is that they placed it here when they realized something was. They placed it here . . . for us."

He-Man stepped up and examined it closer. "You're right. I can sense it too. Come on, let's get a move on."

"We're going back in time?" asked Battle-Cat.

"Yep. Everyone - concentrate on the past. Concentrate on the era of He-Ro and the Snake-Men Wars. Concentrate of Eternos of yore and the old days of the Second Age."

He-Man put one hand on Battle-Cat's back, then took She-Ra's, who put her hand on Swift-Wind's neck. They all closed their eyes and the thought of Eternia 1,000 years in the past came to them. Before Kobra Kahn's arrival. When all of Eternia fought against the Snake-Men . . . when the Great Towers were new . . . when the Second Age rolled on . . .

The Wheel of Infinity began to spin rapidly, the infinity symbols that lined it turning the color of sunlight. As it began to turn faster and faster, the group started to fade away. Then . . . in a burst of light . . . they were gone.


	3. The Champions of Grayskull

Chapter Three - "The Champions of Grayskull"

The change was immediate.

As She-Ra, He-Man, Battle-Cat, and Swift-Wind appeared on top of a wooded mountain, they could feel the changes immediately. The air was cleaner, fresher. Their power was immediately restored. Everything around them looked and felt younger.

"Where are we?"

He-Man oriented himself at his sister's query. His blue eyes searched for markings to indicate their surroundings and couldn't - at first. And then, when he turned to the bottom of the mountain, his eyes widened.

"Eternos," he muttered, though both of them could barely tell. The plateau that contained the great city was sparsely populated, with most of the homes laid around the plateau. The Palace was a shadow of itself, though resembled the one from their time.

"It's so strange," She-Ra said. "Everything else is the same, but the Palace . . . the city . . ."

"I know. It's odd," He-Man replied. "What should we do from here?"

"Find He-Ro and protect him?"

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure we should probably change back to our normal selves first."

She-Ra nodded.

* * *

Prince Gray awoke with a start. The Staff of Power seemed to shimmer for just a moment and when it did, it reached out to him - touching Gray's mind. Something wasn't quite right. It was subtle, but it wasn't quite right. He stood up, his wife Taryn stirring just a little before the slumber took her once more deeply.

Gray walked over to the Staff and held it lightly in his hands. These were dire times. The war with King Hiss was growing far worse. The death toll was constantly rising. The might of the Snake-Men was overwhelming the might of Men. He hoped and prayed that this would be the final day of the war.

He thought briefly of his father. Gray was abandoned not long after his third birthday. It wasn't until five years ago that he discovered that his parents were hunted down because they were the king and the queen of Eternos. His grandfather, who had retired, retook the throne. And five years ago, as an orphan, did he re-discover his destiny to the heir to the throne.

As well as his destiny to become the guardian of the Light Hemisphere as He-Ro.

His leg ached, as it did since his youth, and he used the Staff of Power to help him out of his home. Outside, the sun was just breaking over the horizon. Early morning vendors were preparing their tables for the day of marketing. Guards were moving, changing shifts along the wooden wall that surrounded all of Eternos.

Gray felt something strange. There was something not quite right with what he was seeing. A few of the early rising villagers were walking along the roads of the village. But there was something . . . not quite right.

He found his gaze falling on a pair walking aimlessly near the marketplace. They were both wearing cloaks, but their hoods were down, revealing blond hair for each. Lovers? No. That didn't seem right. Brother and sister . . . twins. Yes, that was it. But just how did Gray know that?

With them was a horse and tiger - an odd pair, not out of the ordinary. What was wrong with them? Why did Gray feel like there was a certain strangeness to them?

He was about to walk towards - find out their names and where they were from - when a horn was blown from one of the lookout towers.

"SNAKE-MEN!"

Gray looked beyond the wall and saw fifty Snake-Men rushing towards Eternos. It wasn't a full-out attack, most likely just a shake-up technique used to keep Eternos on their toes. Gray thoughts of the twins were dashed, but when headed back to his house, he glanced back at them. The twins were rushing off with their animals. He would deal with them later.

Prince Gray entered the house. Taryn was awake and getting dressed.

"Go alert my grandfather," he told her. "I will see you soon, my love."

"How many are there?" asked the red-head.

"Fifty. Maybe more, maybe less."

She kissed him. "Fight with honor, my love."

With that, she rushed out of the house. Gray smiled and turned to a sleeping lizard. "Ready, Bone?"

The lizard licked its chops. "As always!"

Gray lifted the Staff of Power and exclaimed the words he had a habit of saying every time there was danger.

"BY THE MIGHT OF GRAYSKULL, MAGIC AND STRENGTH - TEMPERED BY HEART . . ." he cried out.

Power surged from the Staff of Power. It turned gold and a large silver egg appeared on the top. His body transformed, growing large with muscles developing quickly over his once thin frame. Golden armor covered his chest and boot. A thick blue hide took the place of his honor belt. Huge golden armored boot replaced his leather ones. His black hair draped down across his shoulder. A red cape flowed from behind him. The same read cross symbol from He-Man's harness appeared on his chest.

The transformation was complete. As the energy surged around him one last time, he bellowed the last of the incantation.

". . . I STAND FOR PEACE!"

So now, did He-Ro stand where there was once Prince Gray. He turned his still energized Staff of Power to Bone. A beam of power belted forward, transforming the lizard. He grew huge, filling the entire room. Red armor plated his body, along with a single horn coming from the crest. The chestnut colored Bone became Battle Beast.

"Let's teleport, Battle Beast."

The pair vanished as the transformation finished completely.

* * *

Adam and Adora, with their traveling companions, hid behind a hut in the vain hope of not getting involved in this battle. Just as they found a good spot, both were overwhelmed with a tingling sensation. Adam reached and grabbed the hilt of Sword of Power. It felt energized - powered up as if they were transforming.

"What's going on?"

"It's Prince Gray. He's transformed into He-Ro," Adora answered. "Adam, we should help him."

"But, Adora, the timeline . . ."

"The timeline won't be affected," she replied. Adam suddenly noticed that Adora's eyes were wide, as if she were looking at something that was mere inches from her face.

"How do you know that?"

"I . . . I don't know. I just do."

Adam was aware that his twin did have limited telepathy when she was She-Ra, but as Adora? No. And now, sensing things about the timeline? This was a new power.

"Okay. Let's get some place a little more secure and then do this."

* * *

He-Ro, riding Battle Beast, came out from the wall, Staff of Power in hand. The Snake-Men were led by Rattlor, one of King Hiss's elite.

"What is this rabble?" laughed He-Ro.

Rattlor made no reply. He leapt into the air, neck extended, shrieking a battle cry. He-Ro jumped from Battle Beast and slammed his fist into Rattlor's face. He-Ro then landed square on his feet. Rattlor landed on his back. He-Ro lifted up the Staff of Power. The egg on its top opened up.

As Battle Beast rushed into the small army, He-Ro pointed the Staff of Power at on coming Snake-Men. There was burst of green light, followed by a blast of flame. The Snake-Men fell back, the heat too much for them. He-Ro wasn't, however, and a gale wind lifted the Snake-Men, tossing them into their companions. The remaining Snake-Men not being taken down by Battle Beast were now being washed away by a stream of water from the Staff of Power.

"Mastery over the elements helps," He-Ro gloated and punched out one of the Snake-Men.

The Staff of Power struck the ground as the Snake-Men were starting to regroup. A tremor shook them off their feet. He-Ro looked around, taking a quick count of just how many were left. So far, so good. He heard a sudden rattle, and turned around just a bit too slowly . . .

He-Ro watched as Rattlor came flying towards him - then stop. Rattlor was yanked back, and went to flying backwards into the wall. The man who just defeated him smiled.

"Figured you could use a hand."

He-Ro watched as the man (who wore an honor belt and a harness) and a woman (who wore a beautiful white dress with a golden tiara) sprang into action against the Snake-Men. Once more, He-Ro was overcome with the feeling he had watching those twins from before. He realized right then that he was watching them again.

And then he realized he that man had the same symbol on his chest as He-Ro did. Then . . . he saw the swords and he realized with quite some shock just where those swords were from. They were part of the set from Castle Grayskull.

"RETREAT!" cried a recovering Rattlor.

The Snake-Men did in fact turn tail and started towards the east. He-Ro did not smile, nor did he make any move to stop them. There were more important matters to deal with. He turned to the transformed twins.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am He-Man," the man in the harness greeted.

"And I am She-Ra," the woman in the white dress followed.

"Where did you get those swords?"

He-Man grunted. "Well, you see, that's what we need to talk to you about . . ."

"Wrong answer," He-Ro replied. The Staff of Power sent out a burst of wind that sent He-Man sailing across the field.

She-Ra stepped up. "We're not here to - "

"You stole those blades from Castle Grayskull!" He-Ro exclaimed and let out a flame from the Staff.

"Sword to Flame!" She-Ra cried. The Sword of Protection caught fire and absorbed He-Ro's burst. However, just as she did, his boot collided with her abdomen.

"I hate doing that to a woman, but I - "

"Don't worry about!" she retorted and made to punch him.

He-Ro deflected it and the second she fired at him. He moved his Staff to strike her, but she used the Sword of Protection to block it. She-Ra leapt back.

"You must listen to me!" She-Ra cried. "We are not here to hurt you!"

"Liar!"

He-Ro suddenly went fumbling to the ground as He-Man tackled him. He-Ro kicked He-Man off, but He-Man landed perfectly on his feet.

"What is this madness?" shouted He-Ro. "Give me the blades! Now!"

He-Man and She-Ra glanced at each. They raised their swords and the pair erupted in a blast of light and energy.

"Understand us! We are the guardians of Castle Grayskull! We are not of this era!" She-Ra shouted.

He-Ro lifted the Staff of Power and it too erupted as theirs did - except his was far brighter and much stronger.

"I am He-Ro! And you are no match for me!"

"This is crazy," He-Man said, lowering his Sword of Power. "We're not here to -"

"Give me your swords," He-Ro said one last time. "Now."

He-Man and She-Ra lifted their blades. They didn't want to fight, but He-Ro seemed quite adamant about it. Suddenly, three forms came crashing between the trio - Battle Beast, Swift-Wind, and Battle-Cat. They all roared, hissed, and neighed respectfully.

"STOP!" Battle-Beast thundered.

"We talked it out for you," Swift-Wind told them.

"Fighting right now is useless," Battle-Cat said.

"What is this, Battle-Beast?"

Battle-Beast looked at his companion. "They are from the future, He-Ro. They have come back in time to help you!"

He-Ro glanced at He-Man and She-Ra, then back at Battle-Beast. "Help me? How?"

"We're here to save your life, He-Ro," He-Man told him.

"Just how do you plan on doing that?"

Right when She-Ra was about to answer, the Sorceress telepathically appeared in front of them. Except, it wasn't the Sorceress known to He-Man and She-Ra. This one slightly bigger than the Sorceress once known as Teelana, and this Sorceress had hazel eyes.

_I am the Sorceress of Grayskull!_ said the Sorceress. _ Your arrival to this time period was unplanned! What has happened to bring you here?_

"That is something we must speak about," He-Man returned.

_Come to Castle Grayskull, then, and we shall all palaver._

"Sorceress, I am not sure if this is the wisest course of action," He-Ro protested.

__

You must work on your trust, He-Ro. Follow your heart. These are not enemies.

He-Ro took a deep breath, then nodded. "Understood. We shall be there soon."

The visage of the Sorceress vanished. He-Ro paused, then turned to them all. "Saddle up and let's go. I want to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I don't want to come off as a post-whore or anything, but I'm just a little curious as to why no one has reviewed this yet. I mean, the last two were really well-reviewed, but everyone seems to be avoiding this one. Just a little surprised, is all. Drop me a line and let me know what I'm doing right/wrong. W  



	4. Validation

Chapter Four: "Validation"

"You claim to be from the future," He-Ro stated as he rode Battle-Beast along the path that headed north.

"Yes. And we have come back in time to save your life," He-Man began. "There is another time traveler, sent from our time period, that has come to kill you."

He-Ro grunted. "And I am supposed to believe this?"

"Believe what you want to."

"I will. The fact of the matter is, until the Sorceress and the Elders figure you two out, I'm not believing anything you say."

"Prepare your apologies, then," He-Man told him.

He-Ro shrugged him off, and just led them forward. After a few minutes of silence, the group came upon the Field of Grayskull. And both She-Ra and He-Man paused before moving onto the castle. Standing between the edge of the Evergreen Forest and Castle Grayskull was a huge statue of man that seemed strangely familiar.

The statue was tall, the man bulging with muscles. His hair flowed back from his shoulders. He wore what seemed to be a fur cape. In one hand, he held the Staff of Power. In the other was the Sword of Power on one side of the blade and the Sword of Protection on the other.

"Who . . . who is that?" asked She-Ra.

He-Ro perked an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

Both of them shook their heads. He-Ro laughed, the sound echoing neatly into the air. He waved his hand at the statue nonchalantly. "That's King Grayskull!"

"King . . Grayskull?" wondered He-Man. "I've never heard of him."

He-Ro grinned. "There's my proof, then. You don't even the source of our - "

_He-Ro! There is no time for explanations!_ the Sorceress suddenly shouted. _Bring He-Man and She-Ra inside immediately!_

Once more they continued onward. As they came towards the now-open drawbridge, He-Man began to notice small differences in the fields that had been erased by time. There seemed to be the remains of massive wall circling the castle. Most of it was gone now, wore away by weather and war. Battle-Cat sniffed here and there, smelling away at the past that was now the present.

They entered into the Castle Grayskull and as soon as they entered the foyer, they dismounted, leaving their trusty companions behind. He-Ro held his Staff of Power high and then opened the doors to the throne room. The throne room was, as expected, unchanged. Some of the doors didn't look as old and there usual musty feel was gone - but it was the same.

The Sorceress stood and He-Man had to remind himself that this was not their Sorceress.

"He-Ro, welcome," the Sorceress greeted.

"Greetings."

He-Man and She-Ra stepped forward. "Sorceress of Grayskull, I am He-Man."

"And I am She-Ra."

"And greetings to you, future champions of Grayskull."

He-Ro grunted. "Sorceress . . ."

"He-Ro, you must learn to control yourself. You give in to your impulses too easily. The blades they bare are from the future. The ones from this era are sitting in the Hall of Secrets. Would I not know? Would I not tell you? I am the Sorceress of Grayskull, He-Ro. It is my task to watch over this place and what resides within."

He-Ro sighed. "Forgive me, Sorceress."

"You will learn your lessons in time. That is . . . if your mission is complete." The last part was directed at He-Man and She-Ra.

"We hope."

He-Ro considered them a moment, his trust finally starting to appear. He suddenly began to realize that these were not his enemies after all. These were his allies. Perhaps even . . . his saviors. It was hard to swallow, these two strangers. However, all he had to do was remember the circumstances in his life. Were they not fantastic?

"He-Ro, you must take them the Central Tower to see the Council of Elders."

"Of course, Sorceress."

He-Man paused. "You are Kodac Ungl?"

The Sorceress considered He-Man's words, then slowly nodded. "Indeed I am. Though it has been . . . quite a while since I have heard that name."

"The Sorceress of my era is your successor."

The Sorceress perked an eyebrow. "I wonder what would have prompted her to reveal such information."

"A threat known as - "

"No more, He-Man. Yes, I am one of the many keepers of Castle Grayskull. There were more that bore my name in the past and there will be more in the future."

Oddly, She-Ra doubted that. She couldn't quite figure out why, but she found she doubted that there would another Sorceress beyond their own. While she felt compelled to say something, she didn't. It wasn't the time. They had other responsibilities right now.

"Good journey to you all," the Sorceress bid them as the trio exited Castle Grayskull.

"We ride south east, towards the Sands of Time," He-Ro instructed them. Behind them, the drawbridge closed up.

"Yes. We know," He-Man replied, mounting Battle-Cat.

He-Ro paused, then nodded. "Yes. I suppose you do. Onward, then. But be on your guard. There are Snake-Men afoot. She-Ra, isn't it? Why don't you take the skies with your flying horse and keep an eye out for us?"

"Flying horse?" scoffed Swift-Wind.

"Easy, Swifty," She-Ra said, bemused. "Up now."

As She-Ra took the air, He-Man caught her eyeing the statue of King Grayskull once more. He knew as she did that when they returned to their era (if everything had repaired itself), they would have to ask about him.

He-Ro studied He-Man as both Battle-Beast and Battle-Cat began to pick up speed. "You two are . . . ?"

"Twins."

"Ah. I knew that when I first saw you. Just wanted to make sure I was right." He sighed. "I apologize for what happened. I'm . . . a little ill tempered. And at times like these, when the war goes warmer every day, I tend to have a short fuse. Tell me, He-Man, will this war ever end?"

He-Man was about to answer, but stopped mid-way. The image of He-Ro's death in Snake Mountain came to his mind and halted his words. Instead, he only nodded a little.

"Yes, but I can't say anymore."

"I suppose I understand. To be honest, He-Man, I thought we were facing Rohana'Rota."

He-Man started, his face stricken with and shock and automatic fear. Very few texts remained from before the First Age - the time of Preternia. Rohana'Rota was chief among the survivors. It told of the final days of Eternia . . . and a battle that would determine the fate of the universe. Rohana'Rota also tied heavily into one other phrase left over from Preternia: Remoh Nos Vorta. It translated from the tongue of the Ancients to 'Masters of the Universe.'

A term very often used to describe He-Man, She-Ra, and the many others of his time.

"Are you alright?" asked He-Ro.

"Uh, yes. It's just . . . not very often I hear that phrase."

"Well, I tell you what, I am more than happy to know that there will be days beyond these. He-Man . . . what is your real name?"

"Adam. Prince Adam of Eternos."

"Eternos . . . then that means . . . you're my heir."

He-Man nodded and smiled. "Indeed it does, Grandpa."

"Wow. I didn't even know I was a father and already I have a pair of generational grandkids running around me."

Both of them laughed heartily.

"It's gotta be quite the eye-opener."

"It is, it is. Tell me, now, He-Man, is there still love in your era?"

"Of course. I actually have this girl right now . . ."

"Ah. And what is her name?"

"Kathryn."

He-Ro smirked. "A wonderful name."

"For a wonderful lady."

"Excellent." He-Ro's smile faded. "This is an incredible responsibility we carry, isn't it He-Man?"

"It is, yes."

"You know, I sometimes find it hard to even get up in the morning. I'm tired of the fighting. I'm just looking for peace."

He-Man sighed. "I understand. I really do. But you need to know that what you're doing will be affecting the generations to come. Peace on Eternia is something we fight for. As much as a paradox as that is."

"I suppose. I must say, though, having you two here makes me feel like this is worth it."

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you."

He-Man was happy about this. Despite their exceedingly rough start, the two were getting along just fine. It was at this point that She-Ra joined them. They all came to a rest at the edge of the Dessert.

"And what about you, Princess?" asked He-Ro. "What's your real name?"

"Adora."

"Anyone waiting for you back home?"

"Only the Rebellion, He-Ro."

He-Ro gave her a quizzical look. "Rebellion? Against who?"

"Against Hor - "

"She-Ra," He-Man cut in immediately. 'We can't say too much' his expression told her. She nodded a little.

"Against whores?" asked He-Ro.

"Against the forces of evil. I'm afraid I can't go into detail."

"Say no more. I understand."

Quite suddenly, the visage of an old man wearing white and blue robes appeared to the group. Eldor, leader of the Council of Elders.

_He-Ro! You and your heirs must come to the Great Towers immediately! The Snake-Men are rallying for an attack!_

He-Ro turned to He-Man and She-Ra. "Ready?"

"Of course," He-Man replied. He had heard about Eldor from his father a number of times. To see him in person was a bit of a surprise. Not an unwelcome one. However, his bemusement left him when he saw the look on She-Ra's face.

And he remembered.

The battle that He-Ro was assassinated in was at the Great Towers.

"All right. Let's go," He-Man said, leaping onto Battle-Cat.

"He-Ro, turning this battle, we can not leave your side."

"Think this is where I'll be killed?"

"Maybe."

From atop the Central Tower, Eldor turned to the Light Warriors. "He is coming," Eldor addressed the second in command, the Avion named Talon. "And he comes with help."

"Excellent. In the meantime, the Snake-Men are building in the eastern dunes. We'll set up our line of defense facing that direction."

"The war has only gotten worse," He-Ro told He-Man and She-Ra as Battle-Beast, Swift-Wind, and Battle-Cat ran east as their legs could take them. "King Hiss maintains a firm hold on the Sands of Fire. His alliances with the Reptons and the Goblins have led to the southern Santalucia Mountains falling into his domain."

"How can he maintain such a heavy array of land and still be able to strike Eternos?" asked She-Ra.

"He has weapons. Very powerful weapons - unlike anything I've ever seen before. They can create quakes and lightning. They are iron, but unleash spears of . . . well, I'm not sure, but they blow everything they touch to bits."

He-Man squinted in confusion. "What does he call these weapons?"

"Lasers."

He-Man's eyes widened and he turned to She-Ra. Her expression was the same. Lasers? Here? Now? How was that possible?

Those thoughts were dashed as the group reached the edge of a cliff that marked the beginnings of the Sands of Times. It was there that He-Ro saw something that cast a large doubt. An army of Snake-Men were heading out from the west.

"Oh no."

"What is it?" asked He-Man.

"The Snake-Men are heading out from the west. The Light Warriors won't be expecting an attack from that direction. That means . . ."

"King Hiss will bring his forces in from the east first, then from west and clamp down on the Great Towers," finished He-Man.

"What are we going to do about?" asked She-Ra.

"You guys up for taking on a whole army?" He-Ro asked, smiling and pulling out the Staff of Power.

"Always," He-Man returned, unsheathing the Sword of Power.

"This feels right, doesn't it? This won't change the timeline. I can just tell," She-Ra added, lifting up the Sword of Protection.

"Good," He-Ro stated. "Then that means I don't even need."

He-Man smiled. "Oh, we'll see about that, gramps."

He-Ro laughed, then pointed at the marching army. "Onward then, fellows champions of Grayskull, to battle and to victory!"


	5. Back To Back Fighting

Chapter Five: "Back-to-Back Fighting"

* * *

"Halt in the name of Eternos, Grayskull, and the Elder!"

Snake-Face stopped in his tracks and lifted his hand for the army behind him to do so as well. The Snake-Men that stood so heavily armed came to a stop and began to hiss and snarl at the command. Snake-Face smiled at the figure that had caused so much trouble.

"He-Ro . . ." Snake-Face hissed.

"Snake-Face. I order your forces to stand down. You will not be aiding King Hiss at his battle at the Great Towers."

Snake-Face snarled. "And just how do you plan on stopping an entire army?"

"With a little back-up."

"And just where is it? I see no one but thee."

"Look again."

Seemingly from out of the sky came He-Man. Snake-Face never did a clear look at his attacker as he came upon him. He-Man's feet smashed into Snake-Face's head, sending him right to the ground. His heavy, stone-like body ripped up the grass.

The other Snake-Men just stood there, stunned at this new enemy. They regarded him, taking in the sight of He-Ro's new aide. And then . . . they attacked.

The first line came forward, mouths wide open, sharp teeth glistening, eyes full of violence. He-Man and He-Ro did not waver as they came under attack. For those first Snake-Men, both He-Man and He-Ro used fists, kicks, and non-lethal weapon attacks. Between these mighty of men, there was chance. None of these Snake-Men had special talents nor did they have a clear leader.

But then the second wave came against them . . . and the third. As soon as He-Man and He-Ro became overwhelmed, back up arrived.

Just as one of the Snake-Men was about to drive a sickle through He-Man's head, a blade blocked it. The Snake-Men stood in surprise, as it was a beautiful human female that wielded it.

"Don't mess with my family, viper," She-Ra threatened before decking him.

"I like your style, She-Ra!" shouted He-Ro, throwing one Snake-Man into a pair of them.

His foot then kicked one approaching him, sending it backward against one of its kin. He-Ro followed up by knocking three together. He then leapt up, flipped, knocked one to the ground, then sent a pair of fists right into a pairs guts. He-Ro spun around and slammed one in the face with the back of his fist. Then, he smashed his staff into two faces, prodded another in the belly, cracked the ribs of a fourth, and concluded with the smacking of three.

He-Man, on the other hand, was busy with eight that had him surrounded. His fist dealt with two. As he took out a third with an uppercut, his foot collided with a fifth's face. He flipped and took two others down. The final, he smashed his elbow into. As quickly as this wave was gone, another one went to fill the void. He-Man's Power Sword was out and spun, cutting each of the Snake-Men just enough to shed blood. They backed away.

Being a female didn't deter the Snake-Men from attacking She-Ra one bit. They can against her, violent and strong. A roundhouse kick to the face took down three. She ducked beneath another that wanted her head on the ground and punched hard him in the chest. She-Ra spun and knocked the legs out from underneath two others. While she came from that, she command her sword to transform to a lasso. The lasso went around the bellies of two her opponents and knocked them together.

At that moment, three new fighters entered the battle, all attacking the back of the lines.

With a tremendous roar came Battle-Beast. His huge limps crushed Snake-Men that scramble to kill this mighty creature. Battle-Beast didn't give them a chance. His long tail sent a dozen sailing into the air, ramming against others.

Came out right from under the shadow was the mightiest of tigers, Battle-Cat. The massive, red armored cat came flying into the air, smashing into a small group of Snake-Men that were headed towards the front lines. With ferocity only known to felines, Battle-Cat clamped his jaw onto a Snake-Men and tossed him aside before jumping and slamming down two others. These other Snake-Men were down for the count and Battle-Cat was moving once more, snarling at his enemies. At his prey.

Swift-Wind came tearing down from the skies, slamming into Snake-Men left and right. His wings flared out, striking out a number of Snake-Men before he took to the air once more. Once he did, his hooves struck the heads of Snake-Men, sending them scattered onto the ground.

As these six fought on, they all began to hear a strange whisper. Neither He-Ro, She-Ra, nor the animals knew who it was. But He-Man did. It was the Spirit of Grayskull. And it told him what to do. This battle needed to end. While a quarter of this army was indeed defeated, there was still too many of them to hold off in this way for much longer.

"Do you hear that?" asked He-Ro as he dealt with another Snake-Man.

"A whispering . . . coming from my sword . . ." She-Ra replied, pausing for a brief second.

At that moment, Battle-Beast, Battle-Cat, and Swift-Wind joined them.

"This battle needs to end!" He-Man declared.

"Agreed," He-Ro answered.

On an urge, She-Ra lifted her Sword of Protection. He-Man joined her and touched the Sword of Power to her blade. He-Ro brought the Staff of Power to the crossing of the two swords. As soon as he did, there was tremendous sound. Lightning flashed and crashed. Energy exploded.

The very power of Grayskull swirled around the meeting point. A roar like thunder echoed from these three. Their companions roared. The light grew brighter and brighter and began to take a shape. Visible only to He-Ro, He-Man, and She-Ra, the light began to take shape. A man, huge and bulky (King Grayskull/The Sprit of Grayskull). From this shape that formed at the touching of the weapons came a wave of white light that expanded outward.

It slammed against the Snake-Men and caused them all to collapse in heaps. The army had fallen. The light then began to dim and the visage vanished. The six of them fell to the ground, back into their regular forms and exhausted.

"Whoa . . ." sighed Adam.

"No kidding," Gray muttered.

"Wha-what was that?" asked Adora.

"The very core of the power of Grayskull," Gray answered. "I know it. King Grayskull's power that we all share. It was he who was whispering to us."

Adam shook his head. "No . . . no, it was the Spirit of Grayskull."

"Are you certain?"

"Very much so, Gray. I've never even heard of King Grayskull."

"I don't understand that. How can you have not heard of King Grayskull? Who is the Spirit of Grayskull?"

"Guys," Adora interrupted. "Ever think that maybe they're one and the same?"

A shiver passed between all of them. There was obviously something the Sorceress wasn't telling them about. Something incredibly important that - for some reason - wasn't permitted to speak about. Secrets that were kept by Sorceresses from Kodac Ungl to Teelana. But why? To what end?

"We need to go," Gray said then. "We're needed at the Great Towers."

Gray lifted his Power Staff. "BY THE MIGHT OF GRAYSKULL, MAGIC AND STRENGTH - TEMPERED BY HEART . . ."

Adam lifted his Sword of Power. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ."

Adora lifted her Sword of Protection. "BY THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL . . ."

". . . I STAND FOR PEACE!"

". . . I HAVE THE POWER!"

". . . I AM SHE-RA!"

A cascade of energy burst and crackled around them as the transformation of the heroes and their trustworthy companions ended.

They then rode east.

* * *

"WE NEED A WALL! NOW!"

Tail, a Cat and member of the defenders of the Light Hemisphere known as the Light Warriors, leapt up and avoided another explosion. Another one of King Hiss' bizarre weapons at work; one of those lightning producers. Tall and lanky, Tail flipped up and dug her claws into an approaching Snake-Man. The Snake-Man went down and she kicked another approaching one.

"Snowball - did you not hear me?!"

The completely blue man from the Ice Mountains snorted. "I'm working on it! Bare in mind, Tail, I'm in the middle of the Sands of Time!"

"Excuses! We need a wall!"

"She's not joking, Snowball," Stinger, another female, this one from Insectia. "Those Snake-Men broke through the main wall and we need a back-up."

Though it didn't exist in the current era, the Great Towers at this time had a huge stone wall surrounding it, from which the Light Warriors now attempted to count-attack. With one section already down, they needed one in a jiffy.

"SNOWBALL!" cried Tail.

"I'm working on it," he replied, hands flat and facing each other. In between, little blue dashes of energy flashed across. The occasional small flurry or hunk of ice appeared as a result. "I don't have enough moisture to - "

He was unable to finish as Talon, a golden feathered Avion, splashed a bucket of water onto him.

"Now you have moisture! Do it!"

Snowball's blue hand faced the broken portion of the wall. Two beams of blue light appeared and formed a huge block of ice that filled the busted area.

"That's the best I can do."

Talon nodded. "Good job. You've bought us some time. Horn!"

The older looking man in wild clothes came running over, a silver horn dangling from his neck. "Yes?"

"Sonics. Now. We need to push them away from the wall so can get reorganized."

As Horn ran to the top of the wall and let loose a ear piercing sonic scream from his horn, the Snake-Men pulled back. He gave the 'thumb's up' to Talon, who just simply nodded.

"Where is He-Ro?" he asked no one in particular.

"I'm sure he's on his way," Tail replied. "In the meantime, let's make sure he gets back before Hiss makes it through that nice block of ice Snowball got us."

* * *

King Hiss stood at the back of the army of Snake-Men that now clashed against the wall of the Great Towers. While his focus was mostly on the battle, his mind drifted to the army that should have been here by now. And just where was He-Ro? He should have been here, at this moment of great victory. His finest enemy, his greatest foe . . . he should have been dead at his feet right after he entered the first hall of the Central Tower.

Yet, according to his reports, He-Ro was not at the Great Towers. Nor had the Council of Elders done anything to counter-attack the forces of the Snake-Men. Just why was that? What were they waiting for?

"Master!" Tung Lashor suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Something approaches from the west!"

King Hiss lifted up his telescope and took a few. He muttered a curse. He-Ro, riding forth with two companions. Riding fast . . . right towards the army . . .

"No," he muttered.

"Master, also . . . we have heard from the army that was to attack from the west. They have fallen."

King Hiss slammed his fist against his armrest. His Tyrantisaurus Rex shuffled as King Hiss almost had a conniption fit. He-Ro and his two companions were smashing into the middle lines of the Snake-Men army. And then . . .

A brilliant white light flared from the top of Central Tower. King Hiss could see the Council of Elders standing there with their apprentices, power flowing downward at the Snake-Men. Streams of lightning-like energy began to shot downward, throwing many of the Snake-Men to the ground. Flanks began to fall.

"Pull us back," King Hiss snarled. "Pull back from the wall and we'll regroup here."

Horns blew, drums thundered and echoed. The Snake-Men began to retreat.

* * *

After the Snake-Men withdrew from the wall and the Great Towers, He-Ro, He-Man, She-Ra, and their companions were allowed through the gate.

"Welcome back, He-Ro!" Talon shouted.

"Many thanks, Talon," He-Ro replied. "This is He-Man and She-Ra, friends of the Light Hemisphere."

"Ah. Good to meet you."

"The same," He-Man returned.

"Hello."

"You did a fine job of keeping things battened down here, Talon," He-Ro noted. "All of you did. Eternia thanks you, though I fear the battle is not over quite yet. King Hiss will likely gather his forces and strike once more. But that can not be our concern right now. Right now, I need to speak with the Council of Elders. Watch after our companions, will you?"

"Of course."

As they entered into the first hall of the Central Tower (which was filled with banners and flags, as well as soldiers and knights), He-Man turned to She-Ra.

"Reminds me of Stratos."

She-Ra smiled and nodded. "Same here. So many similarities, it's astounding."

"Ah! He-Ro!" an all-too familiar voice greeted them. Standing there, in front of the winding steps to the next level, was Hordak.


	6. Day of the Past

Chapter Six: "Day of the Past"

Hordak, here, in the Central Tower. On pure instinct, She-Ra reached for her Sword of Protection. He-Man quickly put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear: "This is the past. This is not the Hordak we know."

She-Ra paused, was about to speak, then slowly nodded.

"Hordak, we need to see the Council of Elders," He-Ro told Hordak.

"Ah, yes. Of course. They have been waiting for you." Hordak took a closer look at He-Man and She-Ra. "And just who are your friends? I saw them aiding you in the battle below."

"No one of consequence."

Hordak had a slightly aggressive expression, but dropped it into a bow. "I mean no offense, nor do I mean to pry into the business of the champion of Grayskull."

"Good. Remember your place, Hordak," He-Ro grunted and leading them onward.

As She-Ra passed Hordak, she heard him snort briefly in anger. He had hardly changed. The thought of meeting him back here, nearly 1,000 years before their meeting in the future, hadn't even occurred to her. She fought the urge to attack him, to expose him as a spy for the Horde. She-Ra surpressed that urge, however, for the sake of the timeline.

Hopefully, the Council of Elders would be able to wipe that meeting out from Hordak's memories. No need for him to know about her before she was even born.

She-Ra, He-Man, and He-Ro then climbed the winding staircase. To He-Man, who had spent the most time in the Great Towers in their own era, the whole place felt new. Unused. Fresh. The fact that here he was, interacting with history, was a little daunting . . . but oddly enjoyable.

Shortly, the three reached the highest chamber of the Central Tower, where the Council of Elders met. The chamber was circular with rows of bench-seats filling the entire room. The Council of Elders sat on the lowest row of bench-seats, all glowing.

He-Man was impressed and a little intimidated. These were the most powerful beings on Eternia and had been in direct contact with all of He-Man and She-Ra's ancestors from, well, He-Ro on down. Even the mad King Tamask took console with the Elders. Despite the fact that He-Man held conversations with the Ancients as well as many others, meeting with the Elders was something special.

"Ah, you must be He-Man and She-Ra," started Eldor.

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you," She-Ra returned.

"An honor, Eldor and the Council of Elders," He-Man followed up.

Eldor chuckled. "Such respect. We must make the history books as the creators of sliced bread and paper."

He-Man was quite sure how to take that joke, so he just smiled. She-Ra shot him a confused expression, but said nothing.

Ali, a bald female on Eldor's right, looked at He-Ro. "A fine job, He-Ro. You foresaw King Hiss's plan even before we did. You have learned much."

"Many thanks, Ali."

A small man named Gran looked to He-Man and She-Ra. "Your presence here has changed certain events, but nothing beyond what you came back to do."

"An assassin from the future, coming in the name of King Hiss to kill He-Ro," summed up the tall Shran. "How did Hiss live long enough?"

"I was wondering the same," He-Ro said.

"Wonder not," Eldor chided to all of them. "This is not the time and we have already learned too much. He-Man, She-Ra, do you know when the assassin will arrive?"

"No, we do not. Only that it is during a battle," She-Ra answered.

"Then it would be best to stay with He-Ro tomorrow. Surely the Snake-Men will launch their return attack then."

"I believe it as much as one can," He-Ro returned. "We'll find some quarters for you two."

"When this is over, Elders, you will most likely have to change some memories. Of Hordak in particular," She-Ra told them.

"Yes, yes. We agree," said Frondor, who was at the end of the line of Elders.

Eldor put his hand into the air. "Rest now. Tomorrow will be . . . very important."

* * *

As armored soldiers of Eternos and the Great Towers prepared for the next day's battle, Prince Adam stood atop Central Tower and kept a close eye on the Snake-Men encampment that sat not far from them. He was suddenly reminded of the Horde/Snake-Men War back in his time. Like then, he stood in this exact spot, wondering if he would be ready to face down the events of the next day.

He had to be ready. He had to stay with He-Ro. He had to keep an eye out for Kobra Kahn.

"Adam," came the voice of Gray from behind.

Adam turned and faced his ancestor. "Gray. I thought you'd be getting some sleep."

"I never sleep the night before a battle."

"Neither do I."

Gray looked in the direction of the Snake-Men and sighed heavily. "Adam," he started, " have you ever killed anyone?"

Adam blinked in surprise. "No, I haven't. Have you?"

"Yes," he uttered. "Mindless soldiers. It's a horrible thing that you don't even think about it in battle . . . but afterward . . . I can't help but realize that I ended a life today. A life was spent at my doing." He then turned fully to Adam. "I hate it."

Adam nodded. "I . . . understand. But I also understand that this is a war and these people are here because King Hiss has ordered them to be here. They did not back out, they did not fight. They listened to him."

"So . . . they must be killed for their loyalty? Tell me, Prince Adam, where is the justice there?"

"There is justice in it, Gray. I struggle with it all of the time. My era has seen much of war, just as yours has. Death . . . death is a part of war."

"A sorry fact I've come to live with." Both went silent. After a moment of staring at the stars, Gray spoke again. "I would have you hear my plan for tomorrow."

"Go ahead."

* * *

Adora awoke far before dawn and quickly dressed. As she exited her quarters in Grayskull Tower, she found Adam and Gray sitting alone in the library at the end of the hallway. She gripped the Sword of Protection and joined them.

"The Snake-Men?" she asked.

"On the move. They'll be ready for an attack by sunrise."

Adora nodded. "I suppose we should get moving then."

"Indeed."

"BY THE MIGHT OF GRAYSKULL, MAGIC AND STRENGTH - TEMPERED BY HEART . . ."

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ."

"BY THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL . . ."

". . . I STAND FOR PEACE!"

". . . I HAVE THE POWER!"

". . . I AM SHE-RA!"

He-Man smiled and looked at both She-Ra and He-Ro. "I love doing that with you guys."

She-Ra laughed and He-Ro grinned. He then put out his hand, palm flat. "Keep me alive."

"We shall," She-Ra returned and placed her hand on his. "For all our sakes, we will."

He-Man placed his hand on top of both He-Ro's and She-Ra's. "It has been a great honor, He-Ro, to fight next to you."

"The honor . . . has been mine. No matter what fate befall me, it is gratifying to know that there will be two such incredible people that will carry on my legacy. Thank you."

Their hands pulled back.

"To battle, then?" asked She-Ra.

"To battle."

* * *

King Hiss drove his Snake-Men forward. Drums rumbled, horns blew, and the army snarled and grumbled. The army of Snake-Men warriors marched onward towards the wall of the Great Towers. Atop his Tyrantisaurus Rex, the mighty leader prepared himself for battle.

The two laser weapons that he was given - the technology he had mastered - began to charge up. At his side, flying on a pair of Turbodactyls was Snake-Face and Rattlor. The army that was supposed to help in the failed attack last night had reintegrated itself early in the morning.

As the sun rose, King Hiss fired the two laser weapons on his Tyrantisaurus Rex. On the Turbodactyls, Rattlor and Snake-Face fired a pair as well. Four beams of energy sizzled through the air and struck the huge doors. Metal seared and ripped as the beams roared in the morning haze. As the lasers cut out (they were, after all, getting quite hot) and the winds pushed to smoke awoke, the damage was clear.

The doors were a searing, heaping mess.

And then . . . with a sudden shock that surprised even King Hiss, the doors flew open. He-Ro emerged, riding on Battle-Beast. His two new friends were alongside him, the Light Warriors were quickly behind and the army within emptied and pushed to the Snake-Men.

This was an unexpected strategy, but King Hiss was not thrown off too much. He urged the Tyrantisaurus Rex forward, so he could take care of He-Ro himself.

"Megator!" roared Hiss to the giant that followed him now. "Clear a path to He-Ro!"

Megator was about to, when a sudden figure came smashing into him. Megator went down, rolling onto various sections of the Snake-Men. Slamming the giant down was none other than the secret weapon of the Light Warriors, the giant known as Tytus.

"Damn," Hiss muttered, but he continued on.

* * *

As He-Man and She-Ra kept a tight formation on both sides of He-Ro, there came a sudden roar. All three champions of Grayskull looked and watched in shock as King Hiss and Tyrantisaurus Rex came rumbling towards them. More than that - the laser cannons on both sides of Tyrantisaurus Rex were beginning to glow hotly.

Twin beams came firing outward, heading right at them. He-Ro pushed them both down as the laser beams exploded right in front of them.

"We have to take them down!" cried She-Ra.

Neither of them realized it, but all three them changed concerns. The assassination fled them in a flash as this new problem appeared. He-Man and She-Ra rushed to the Tyrantisaurus Rex.

"Sword to lasso!" commanded She-Ra.

The Sword of Protection became such and she threw it around the left laser cannon. With a quick yank, it snapped in two and fell to the ground. King Hiss snarled and leapt up from his chair and made right for her.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?!" he cried.

Before he could even near her, however, He-Ro intercepted. King Hiss went rolling across the ground. Just as he started to recover, He-Ro lifted his Staff of Power and called upon a mighty wind. A gale force wind pushing King Hiss back, making him stumble.

"My great-great-great generational granddaughter, that's who!" shouted He-Ro as King Hiss was thrown into a huge group of Snake-Men.

"Well done," She-Ra congratulated.

"I need a hand over here!" He-Man suddenly cried. "She-Ra, calm this Tyrantisaurus Rex down so I get the other laser off!"

She-Ra rushed over and placed her hands on the Tyrantisaurus Rex, attempting to sooth his anger with her power to communicate with animals. As she did so, He-Man began to hack at the laser cannon.

He-Ro knocked out a few brave Snake-Men, but otherwise just stood there. Yet . . . he didn't notice . . . the figure materializing behind him. King Hiss did, however, and watched as this assassin appeared out of then air. He would never forget it.

Kobra Kahn immediately got his bearings and then opened up his neck flaps. A green mist began to appear, and he prepared to spray it at He-Ro when . . .

"NO!" shouted He-Man, seeing this happen too late. "SHE-RA! GO GO!"

It was too late. Kobra Kahn drew a mighty breath and then -

A horse with wings - Swift-Wind - smashed right into the Repton. Kobra Kahn went flying onto the ground. As he started to get up again, a paw came crashing against his head. Battle-Cat pushed Kobra Kahn down, then rolled on him. With both paws, he grasped hold of Kobra Kahn's head and flipped him.

Kobra Kahn kicked Battle-Cat in the neck and stood up - and then was punched in the face and in the gut by both He-Man and She-Ra.

"No more!"

"YOU!" snarled Kobra Kahn.

"Who else did you think, you moron!"

They pulled the would-be assassin behind the wall and were soon joined by Battle-Cat and Swift-Wind. With Kobra Kahn against the wall, it was over. His flaps were too bruised to open and his gun was smashed.

"That him?" asked He-Ro, coming around the corner with Battle-Beast. The sounds of the battle continued on.

"That is."

He-Ro stepped up to the beaten Kobra Kahn. "King Hiss lives in your era?" he questioned the Repton.

"Yessss . . ."

"Then give him a message. Tell him the legacy of He-Ro lives on and they shall be his downfall. Tell him that he will be defeated. Tell him that the champions of Grayskull shall always stop him."

"He-Ro," Eldor suddenly interrupted from behind, "the Snake-Men are being driven back, but they need you."

He-Ro nodded, then turned to his companions. "I suppose this is good journey, then."

"Yes," He-Man replied.

"Thank you, then. For everything."

"The same," She-Ra answered. "Farewell, and good journey."

"Farewell and good journey," He-Man added.

The three of them clanged their weapons together.

"Farewell and good journey," He-Ro said at last.

Eldor lifted his hands. "Let all by as it was! Return, invaders and strangers, to your homes . . . wherever that may be!" he casted, the spell be acted out by his hands.

Winds of sand picked up around She-Ra, He-Man, Battle-Cat, Swift-Wind, and Kobra Kahn. They twirled tightly and thickly for a mere second, and after a very brief flash of light, the winds and the sands calmed and they were gone.

He-Ro smiled proudly briefly, nodded to Eldor, and touched his fist to heart in honor. And then, he turned and went back to the fight, Battle-Beast at his side.

TO BE CONTINUED IN "JUST ANOTHER DAY - BOOK FOUR: FAMILY" COMING SOON!


End file.
